This new rose plant originated as a sport of "Minuette" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,162) and was found by me on May 5, 1970, among plants of the parent variety growing under glass at Richmond, Ind., and was selected for propagation and test because of its very extraordinary coloration as compared with its parent. Propagation of this sport was first done by budding, at my direction, at Livermore, Calif., and successive generations of this new variety propagated under glass, by budding, have demonstrated the new plant to have other advantages over its parent variety, in addition to color, all of which appear to be firmly fixed and to hold true from generation to generation.
Asexual propagation of this new rose variety has been and is now being done at Pleasanton, Calif., and at Hamilton City, Calif.